＊ageha
＊ageha, previously AELITA, pronounced Airita (アイリタ), is a YouTube singer. She has a strong, medium-deep voice with a slight accent when singing in English, as seen in her cover of "Let it Go", where she also demonstrates her vocal power and ability to hit a variety of notes both low and high with seamless transitions. Her most popular solo cover is an English dub, using her own translyrics, of the Psycho-Pass ending theme "Namae no Nai Kaibutsu" , with over 312K views on YouTube and over 41K views on Nico Nico Douga as of April 2014. She plays the piano and acoustic guitar.Her answer on spring.me regarding if she's ever been in a band She also writes and composes original songs, which she posts on her SoundCloud. She has planned to eventually release an original album.Description of her War of the Gemini original song She won Sakura-Con Idol 2013 with a cover of the Hoshizora Project song "FIN."Description of ＊ageha's "FIN." cover and Anime Revolution Idol 2013 with a cover of "Yasashisa no Riyuu" from the opening of Hyouka. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Ryouko # Member of Lady Earl Grey with Rulaxie and Moon (in the TTB) # Participant of the KCEDB1 with Loki List of Covered Songs (2011.09.24) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. ＊ageha, Aika, Carette, Cherri, Chiika, ehmz, Kago, K-chan, Kenta, Luna, Mara, Michi, Nami and Shuuki (2011.10.17) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" -English Arrange ver.- feat. ＊ageha and NoR1oN (2011.10.27) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Frost Mix- feat. Mei Mei, Shiroko, Yande, Stella, Pinto, Kazekoe, Iwachan and ＊ageha (2011.10.27) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" -English ver.- (2011.11.01) # "Waiting for You" (2011.11.02) # "Rewind" (2011.11.03) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omofu" -English ver.- feat. ＊ageha and Sohly (2011.11.05) # "Before After" (2011.11.12) # "PONPONPON" -Short Acoustic Guitar ver.- (2011.11.18) # "1925" -English Acoustic Guitar ver.- (2011.11.20) # "Senbonzakura" -English ver.- (2011.12.01) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-Off Line) -English Acoustic Guitar ver.- (2011.12.09) # "My Dearest" -English Piano Arrange ver.- (2011.12.10) # "Parameter" -English ver.- (2011.12.10) # "Monochro ∞ Blue Sky" feat. Alice, momichi, Usagi, Coda, Yin, ＊ageha, shinouyuki, Mekelba, rouge, Hakubai, Marz, Dark, Heartless, Gangrene, Sea and Popotanification (2011.12.10) # "Yukkuri Shite Itte Ne!" -English crack ver.- (2011.12.14) # "Euterupe" -English ver.- (2011.12.19) # "Departures~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta~" -Short ver.- (2011.12.23) # "Once Upon a December" (2011.12.26) # "AELITA's 2011 Flashback" (2011.12.31) # "Time Machine" -English ver.- (2012.01.02) # "Medley of ApolP" feat. Kirby, Nipah, ＊ageha, Kenta, Lemon, Loki, Rob, Seira, Sohly, Rosa and Emi (2012.01.05) # "Jajohnshim (self-esteem)" (2012.01.15) # "Miraisen" (Future Line) -English ver.- (2012.01.19) # "Sayoko" -English ver.- (2012.01.21) # "Tell Your World" -English Acoustic ver.- (2012.02.04) # "Puzzle" feat. ＊ageha and Caspy (2012.02.09) # "Hysteria" -English ver.- (2012.02.11) # "Star-Folding & Derping" (2012.02.14) # "My Dearest" -Live English Piano ver.- (2012.02.20) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) -English ver.- (2012.02.28) # "Yakusoku no Basho" (The Promised Place) -English Acoustic ver.- (2012.03.03) # "CU Tomorrow" -English ver.- (2012.03.04) # "Sayoko" -English ver.- (2012.03.16) # "Solitaire ~ omniverse mix ~" (Original with AELITA) feat. Chii and Luna (2012.03.18) # "Before After" -English ver.- (2012.03.19) # "Mr. Music" -English Piano ver.- (2012.03.27) # "The Everlasting Guilty Crown" -English ver.- (2012.04.15) (Private) # "Interviewer" -English ver.- (2012.04.21) (reupload) # "Ama no Jaku" -English Acoustic ver.- feat. AELITA and Enae (chorus) (2012.05.08) # "Ugly" -English ver.- (2NE1 song) (2012.05.16) # "magenta" (2012.06.03) # "-ERROR" -English ver.- (2012.06.05) # "+REVERSE" -English ver.- (2012.06.07) # "Interviewer" -English Piano ver.- (2012.06.11) # "Jenga" -Piano ver.- feat. ＊ageha and ℑ (Loki) (2012.06.20) # "Diver" (NICO Touches the Walls song) (2012.06.23) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-Off Line) -English ver.- (2012.06.28) # "Heartbreak Headlines" -English ver.- (2012.07.10) # "Irony" -English Acoustic ver.- (2012.07.13) # "clock lock works" feat. K-chan, Aika, Rosa, Miizu, Emi, ＊ageha, Kenta, ¤Fyre, Himuro and Kura (2012.07.15) # "bouquet" feat. Candy, Chii, Shou, Shiroko, ＊ageha, Kenta, Denny, Loki, Elska and Katie (2012.07.21) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" -Itikura mix Short ver.- (2012.07.26) # "Tentai Kansoku" (collab) (2012.07.26) # "Hello, Worker" feat. Iro, ＊ageha, Kitty, Saint, Kumba, Trinity, Kenta, Kousei, ANU and Onion (2012.07.26) # "Ephemeral Dance" feat. Mekelba, Shou, Trinity, neneki, Kumba, Franky, Hoka, Kousei, Saint and ＊ageha (2012.07.26) # "Both Sides Now" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.07.28) # "Answer" -English ver.- (2012.07.30) # "Time Machine" -KosmosP HOUSE Mix English ver.- (2012.08.03) # "Ai think so," -English ver.- (2012.08.08) # "Melt" -Jazz Arrange- (2012.08.10) # "Mitsu's Voice Meme" feat. ＊ageha, Carmen, Sohly and Loki (2012.08.23) # "Just Be Friends" -Live English Piano & Cello ver.- (2012.08.29) # "Saihate" -English Tribute ver.- (2012.09.01) # "Small" -Short Acapella ver.- (Amanda Falk song) (2012.09.10) # "Konna ni Chikaku de..." -English ver.- (2012.09.11) # "Kaze to Oka no Ballad" -English ver.- (2012.09.26) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) -English Acoustic ver.- (2012.10.07) # "Children Record" -English 8-Bit ver.- (2012.10.30) # "False Light" feat. ＊ageha and Metalloid (2012.11.20) # "Sarishinohara" -English Acoustic ver.- (2012.11.28) # "Namae no Nai Kaibutsu" (Monster Without a Name) (PSYCHO-PASS ED) -English ver.- (2012.12.12) # "Black Board" -English ver.- (2012.12.16) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) -English ver.- (2012.12.29) # "Rolling Star" (Bleach OP) (2013.01.02) # "All Alone With You" (PSYCHO-PASS ED) -TV Size English Piano ver.- (2013.01.17) # "Calc." -English ver.- (2013.02.20) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body's Warmth) -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.02.23) # "Hashire" (fixed race) -English ver.- (2013.02.27) # "All Alone with You" -English ver.- (2013.04.05) # "Scissorhands" feat. Zessei Bijin! and ＊ageha (2013.06.15) # "Zoetrope" (AMNESIA OP) -English ver.- (2013.06.26) # "Sayoko" -English Jazz ver.- (2013.07.05) # "Burning Prayer" (Katekyo Hitman Reborn! song) (2013.07.21) # "Raspberry*Monster" feat. Rosa and ＊ageha (2013.07.30) # "Bouei Honnou" -English ver.- (2013.07.31) # "bitter" (2013.08.23) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) -English MikitoP Arrange ver.- (2013.08.28) # "Time Machine" feat. ＊ageha, Hanyo, Jefferz, Miyu, Neibaku, Razra, Rimi, Shokora and Zoozbuh (2013.09.01) # "Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" (Shoddy Utopia Policy) - English ver.- (2013.09.12) # "Yobanashi Deceive" -English ver.- (2013.11.03) # "Summer Time Record" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.12.26) # "Sirius" (Kill La Kill OP) -Piano ver.- (2014.01.04) # "Miracle Paint" (2014.02.14) # "Let It Go" (Frozen song) (2014.02.18) # "Yume Chizu" (Dream Map) (2014.02.18) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (2014.03.16) # "FIN." (The Hoshizora Project song) (2014.04.09) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2014.04.24) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -Engilsh TV Size Remix ver.- (2014.05.17) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Shared a Kiss with Hatsune Miku) (2014.06.03) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) feat. Lady Earl Grey (2014.07.12) # "Life Size" -English ver.- (2014.07.23) # "Imagination" (Haikyuu!! OP1) -English ver.- (2014.08.17) # "Ah Yeah!!" (Haikyuu!! OP2) -English ver.- (2014.08.31) # "Mekakushi Code" (Blindfold Code) -English ver.- (2014.09.03) # "Skyreach" (Akame ga Kill! OP) -dj-Jo remix TV Size ver.- (2014.09.26) # "Skyreach" (Akame ga Kill! OP) -dj-Jo remix ver.- (2014.09.30) # "move" (Original) (2014.09.28) # "Kimi Janakya Dame Mitai" (I Think It's Gotta Be You) (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun OP) -English ver.- (2014.10.31) # "Kanade" (Isshuukan Friends ED) -English ver.- (2014.11.07) # "Daisy" (Kyoukai no Kanata ED) -dj-Jo remix English short ver.- (2014.11.17) # "Daisy" (Kyoukai no Kanata ED) -dj-Jo remix English ver.- (2014.11.23) # "Hikaru Nara" (If It Shines) (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso OP1) -English ver.- (2014.11.29) # "Fallen" (Psycho-Pass 2 ED) -English ver.- (2014.12.20) # "Let Me Hear" (Parasyte OP) -dj-Jo remix ver.- feat. ＊ageha and Krovi (2014.12.28) # "Masayume Chasing" (True Dream Chasing) (Fairy Tail OP15) -English arrange ver.- feat. ＊ageha and Sohly (2015.01.11) # "No More Time Machine" (Sword Art Online II ED2) -English ver.- (2015.01.18) # "Snow Halation" -English ver.- (2015.01.25) # "Hello, shooting-star" (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ED) -English arrange ver.- (2015.03.11) # "Sugarvine" -English ver.- (2015.04.21) # "Black Swallowtail" (Rokka no Yuusha OP2) -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2016.01.25) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2016.02.19) # "To my 7th Grade Self" (Original) (2016.02.28) # "Sore wa Chiisana Hikari no Youna" (Erased ED) -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2016.05.03) # "Lay Your Hands On Me" (Kiznaiver OP) -SARE Remix ver.- (2016.05.24) # "Brave Shine" (Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works OP2) -English Acoustic ver.- (2016.08.14) # "Interviewer" English koman piano ver.- (2016.09.13) # "Shelter" L Remix ver.- (2017.01.17) # "Torinoko City" Eng ver.- (2017.02.26) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * She moved to Canada when she was a baby.A blog entry about her accent External Links * tumblr. * Blog * SoundCloud * CreCrew * Formspring * deviantART * pixiv * Facebook * piapro